The New Guy
The New Guy is the 38th episode of the series and the 11th episode of the second season, which aired on December 22, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 17, 2008 on the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Ron is in his office, teaching a new recruit to work security. He shows the recruit the gang, and explains what each of them does. He then tells the recruit that they are going on a blitz and shutting the gang down. They then go out on patrol. The first stop is the food court, where they penalize Jonesy and Jude for loitering, aka being in one place for 31 minutes or more. The duo then head off to the Gigantoplex and ticket Nikki for facial jewelry. They then find Caitlin and Jen, who are discussing Caitlin's shopping. Caitlin's bag is at her feet, and Ron calls her on it, claiming an unattended bag that must be searched by a bomb disposal squad. When Caitlin protests and says that they can't just search her, Ron tickets her for obstructing justice. Jen backs Caitlin up, and Ron gives her a ticket as well. When Kai asks Ron if he's being a little harsh, Ron accuses him of letting the teens get inside his mind and engages in a tug-of-war with Caitlin over the bag. When Caitlin argues that she just put it down for a second, he calls her on loitering. The bag rips, and Caitlin's items fall out. Ron then asks if she has receipts for the items, and Caitlin tells him that she does; she then angrily points out that they are not bombs, either. The dynamic duo of mall cops then heads off to Jude, who is at the top of an escalator with a skateboard. Ron tickets him for riding a skateboard down the escalator. When Jude tells him that he was carrying it, Ron says that Jude was thinking of it. Jude then does think of it, and chuckles, admitting he was. Ron then tickets him for "conspiracy to ride a skateboard down the escalators." The gang are discussing how evil Ron is becoming when Ron appears and puts them on report because he doesn't like them. He then makes a speech about how the teenagers have always had the run of the mall, but now it's his turn, stating that "You've called down the thunder, and I'm going to strike like lightning!" When Wyatt points out that lightning comes before thunder, Ron puts him on probation and leaves. Jonesy states that they have to find a way to get Ron fired. Caitlin points out that there's no way he'd be fired, as he's head of security. Jonesy says she's right, so the only option is to force him into early retirement. At Underground Video, the boys have gathered. Jonesy is wearing lederhosen. Darth walks up and comments on Jonesy's uniform, and Jonesy states that it's for his new job, and besides, girls like it. Jill then walks by and insults him. Jonesy deflects it, saying she was talking to Darth. He then asks if Darth has what he wants. Darth holds up a remote, and states that when the button is pushed, every alarm in the mall will go off at once. Jonesy reaches for it, but Darth holds it out of reach. Jude hands him a tape of George Lucas' Bar Mitzvah. Darth takes it and runs off, dropping the remote. Jonesy picks it up, stating that Darth is seriously twisted. Ron is observing the mall on the cameras when every fire alarm goes off. He sees Jonesy and Jude making faces at the cameras, and runs over to Underground Video. There, he spies Jonesy and Jude making off with his security vehicle. He commandeers a cart from an old man and drives off after them. He chases them past the Khaki Barn, where Nikki pushes a hanger full of swimsuits into his way. He continues driving, though, getting rid of the suits. Ron then follows them past an ice-cream stand at which Caitlin is shopping. Caitlin, seeing her cue, sticks her arm out, and Ron runs into her ice cream. This blinds him long enough for Jonesy and Jude to get off. Ron opens his eyes just in time to see a men's bathroom up ahead. He runs into it and crashes. Jude and Jonesy cheer. Ron then comes out, a toilet seat around his neck. At that moment, a showerhead goes off above him. He admits to Jonesy and Jude that they won; he's too old, and as such, is quitting. He walks away, heartbroken; Jonesy and Jude continue to cheer. Later, in the food court, all the teenagers in the mall are partying and congratulating Jude and Jonesy on their work. Jude then stands up and makes a speech about how they are now free. A heartbroken Ron, carrying his items, watches as the teens cheer his departure and sadly leaves. The next day, the gang proceeds to do whatever they want. Kai ignores it, preferring to just do what he wants. When Jude gets in an accident, Jonesy points it out, but Kai says it's all good. Jonesy smiles and offers to buy him a pretzel. The two leave the food court, and Nikki, Wyatt, and Darth arrive. Serena comes up and asks Wyatt if he saw a movie. He says he did and thought about her. Serena says she thinks about him too, and that it's great that they can think about each other without it being awkward. She then says that she's going to see the movie with Chad that night and walks away. Wyatt mentions to Nikki that it still hurts, and Nikki sarcastically says it doesn't show. Darth then points out that he's obviously in love, and they ask him why he's with them. He tells them that he's drawn to Nikki, and both tell him to leave. Demoralized, he does, and Nikki tells Wyatt that Serena does know how he feels, and that she's just playing him. Later, Caitlin is stacking cups at the Big Squeeze when a disheveled and unshaven Ron arrives. Caitlin is at first scared, but when she sees that it's Ron, she asks him what happened. Ron confesses all that's gone wrong, and Caitlin tells him he needs to get a job. When Ron asks who would hire him, Caitlin gets an idea. Ron is at Frilly and Pink. The manager is unsure, but Caitlin thinks he'll do well, and convinces her to give him a chance. The manager is quickly proven right; he spies a girl about to purchase a dress and swoops in to make the kill. Unfortunately, what he uses to sell it are killing, fighting, and stabbing, and this causes the girl to run away from him screaming. The manager glares at Caitlin. Caitlin then takes Ron to the Khaki Barn. Nikki spots him and angrily asks Caitlin why he's there. As Ron starts folding shirts, Caitlin explains that he's a wreck now that he doesn't have his job. Nikki says that's not her problem, and she's not working with him. Two of the Clones then appear and tell him he's not folding the shirts correctly. Ron blows up at them, and tells them to fold the shirts. The girls are so fearful that they immediately start doing so. Ron continues to yell at them, and he easily gets them to obey. Nikki watches this happily, and decides to let Ron stay. They later move Ron to Underground Video. Jude and Wyatt are horrified by this, and ask Nikki why. In response, she tells them that he was plotting an amphibious assault on a competitor, so they needed to move him. Ron then goes over to Wayne and asks if the movie is the one he thinks it is. In response, Wayne says a line from the movie in tandem with the character. Ron replies with the other character's line. Wayne acknowledges his expertise and hires him. Ron then goes over and hugs Jude and Wyatt, thanking them. He then mentions that Caitlin said they were going to see a movie that night. Jude and Jonesy walk up to the lemon and ask Caitlin about the movie. Caitlin tells them that the guys are taking him to a movie. Wyatt speaks up, surprised at this, and Caitlin tells them that she's going to a party with Kai. She then says that his life really sucks, and she feels sorry for him, and his cat wouldn't let him arrest her, and that's why they have to help him out. Jonesy then tells Wyatt to break the news that they don't want to hang out with Ron to him. When Wyatt protests, Jonesy tells him that Wyatt is better at giving bad news, and besides, he has to do it. Wyatt and Ron are in the coffee shop. Wyatt is about to tell him when Serena walks past. Ron asks what is wrong, and Wyatt tells him it's a girl he knows. Ron asks if the girl at the counter is the girl, and Wyatt says yes. Ron then asks if he should talk to her, and Wyatt says no. Ron ignores him and yells at Serena that Wyatt still loves her and so she should fall in love with him again right now. Serena then runs out of Grind Me screaming. Ron tells Wyatt he can say thanks later and leaves. The gang is gathered around the table. They come to the conclusion that they need to get Ron his job back. Jonesy then says that he can't believe it, but he has an idea of how to do this. Caitlin is hugging Kai. She puts her arms around him and flashes a thumbs-up to a black-clad Jen. Jen sneaks into the mall security office while Kai is distracted. Once inside, she pulls out a CD and asks where to insert it. Darth speaks into a microphone, telling her to put it in the main hard drive. When Jen asks where that is, he tells her it's the one with the most lights. After she does this, Darth states that the virus will be uploaded after a few seconds. Jen then creeps out. Kai is still distracted, and is showing off martial arts moves to Caitlin. Caitlin compliments him while stealthily stealing his keys. Ron is sitting in the food court when the alarm goes off. He almost reacts, ready to leap into battle, but stops, remembering he is no longer the law. Jen then runs up and melodramatically states that they need him, and Ron realizes she's right. He runs off, through a panicking mall. Meanwhile, at the security office, Kai is looking for his keys. He starts to panic when he's unable to find them. Ron, however, is running for the office. Wyatt leaps in front of him and gives him more positive reinforcement. Jude and Jonesy, piloting the security cart, then come by. Jude tosses Ron his skateboard, which is tied to the back of the cart. Ron rides until he comes close to the office; there, he unties the skateboard and runs in. He tells Kai to hand over the keys, and Kai confesses he lost them. Ron is about to tear into him when Caitlin walks over to the entrance. She drops the keys there and states that she found them. Ron grabs them and inserts them into the mainframe; the alarms shut off, and he states that he is back. The gang and Kai are at their usual table. Jonesy states that everything is right with the world, and Caitlin brings up the caveat that Kai lost his job. Ron then appears, and calls Jonesy out for having feet on the table; he then states that he was just kidding. A gang of kids then run by, and he goes after them. Jonesy then reiterates that everything is back to normal, and Nikki states that maybe not everything is. We then get to see the Khaki Barn, where Chrissy is bossing around the employees as Ron did in his short tenure there. Quotes *'Ron:' Security isn't just a job. It's a way of life. It's a vocation, like becoming a priest or a heart surgeon. *'Ron:' This isn't a ship! You will address me as Officer Ron! Or by my code name, Viper. *'Ron:' Nikki. Codename: Nosering. She's mean, she's tough. She'll kick you when you're down and eat macaroni and cheese on your grave. Wyatt, aka Coffeepot. Don't let the floppy, sad puppy look fool you. He can read. Kai: Can't everybody? Ron: (ignoring the question) Next. Jen, codename Gymsock. She appears to be an average girl. But it's the quiet ones who always surprise you! Kai: Who's the fox? Ron: Caitlin, codename: Cupcake. Oh, she's got the cutie-pie routine down good. But she's just like the lemonade she serves. Full of sugar! And lemons. (He pauses.) Ron: Moving on! And now the hard cases. Repeat offenders. These dudes are hardcore. Criminals. Kai: Can we go back to Cupcake? Ron: Negative! Concentrate! Jude. Codename: Hang 10. A clown, who takes every opportunity to flout authority. But he's just a stooge compared to the chairman of the board over there! Jonesy, aka Maverick. He's a walking crime wave. After a few years on the job, you'll have the tools you need to take these lollygaggers down. Now, ready for your first bust? (Kai shrugs.) Ron: Good! Because as of today, we're going on a blitz, soldier! Let's roll. *'Nikki:' And who's the little mini-you? Shouldn't you be teaching him to pull his pants up to his chest? *'Jen:' Why don't you find some real criminals? Oh yeah, it's because you're not a real cop! Ron: Contempt of a security officer! That's a violation of– Jen: Oh just give me the ticket. *'Ron:' (holding out a ticket) No riding skateboards down the escalators! Jude: I was carrying it, dude. Ron: But you were thinking about how good it would be to ride down, huh? Jude: (thinking about it) Awesome. Ron: (holding out a new ticket) Conspiracy to ride a skateboard down the escalator! Gotcha! *'Ron:' I don't like you. You got anything to say about that...bro? Jude: (gulping) I have to go to the bathroom? *'Ron:' (punching an old man) I'm commandeering this vehicle. *'Ron:' (working at Frilly and Pink) Great choice, ma'am. That dress is good for so many reasons. It's sleeveless, making it great for grappling and close combat. And the lining makes great compression bandages for seeping wounds. (holding out a pair of pantyhose) Get a pair of these, and you can use them as a garrote. You're all set for urban assault, soldier. *'Nikki:' I tried the Khaki Barn, but I had to get him out of there. He was planning an amphibious assault against Banana Village. *'Ron:' (calling to Serena) What is your major malfunction, soldier! He loves you! So fall back in love with him! Do you hear me! (Serena runs out of the store screaming.) Wyatt: Serena! Ron: You can thank me later. *'Kirsten:' (imitating Ron) You call that a fold? Gimme twenty! Now! Trivia *Kai's voice actor is the same as Duncan of Total Drama, which is ironic since Duncan is a criminal delinquent and Kai is a rookie security officer. *The name of this episode references the movie The New Guy. **There seems to be a minor trend with Eliza Dushku movies as episode names, as a prior episode was named Bring It On, which also had this actress as a lead character. Gallery NGmonitors.jpg|Monitors of the gang. Ron flexing his muscles.jpg|Ron flexing his muscles to his new assistant security guard. Ohjustgivemetheticket.jpg|Just give me the ticket! Jonesyandjude.jpg|Crowd cheering. Video g2XN515J0qw u1EButhjPXU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2